


let us take care of you (he needs them)

by privateerwrites



Series: nager (to swim) [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt Athos | Comte de la Fère, Sleepy Cuddles, Swimmer AU!, not me writing more fluff before I have a plot, there is a coach but he is not important and not treville so, yes this is another athos wont let himself be taken care of fic so what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateerwrites/pseuds/privateerwrites
Summary: Athos has managed to mess up his shoulder while swimming and it's taken Aramis far too long to let him tape it. Cuddles and comfort and fluff ensue.[modern swimming AU, takes place while they're all swimming at college]
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon
Series: nager (to swim) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124960
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	let us take care of you (he needs them)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no impulse control, okay? I just wanted some fluff so I wrote some and here we are. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!

"Athos, sit," Aramis says, more firmly this time.  
  
Porthos is now glaring at him from the doorway. He points to the bed, then Athos, then the bed. Athos sighs. This is an argument he knows he won't win, but he figures it was worth it to try, anyway.  
  
He sits on the edge of the bed, and Aramis huffs out an exasperated sigh that says _finally_. Athos stays totally still as Porthos walks into the room and sits next to him carefully. He peels off his t-shirt, the collar and back wet from his still-dripping hair. Athos still doesn't move as Porthos runs over his back and shoulders, rubbing carefully in the spots where he knows Athos tends to get really bad knots, watching Athos' face closely. When Porthos starts to rub at the top of his shoulder, Athos clenches his jaw and hisses in pain. Porthos looks up and nods at Aramis, who grabs the box of KT tape from the top of the dresser and heads to where Athos and Porthos are.  
  
Porthos rotates to settle behind Athos, drawing a soothing hand down his other arm. He rubs at Athos' bicep, pulling out the soreness sitting there from tonight's workout. Athos leans his head on Porthos' shoulder and tries one last time.  
  
"Aramis, it really isn't that bad. You don't need to tape it."  
  
"Your shoulder is _slumping_ , Athos. _Coach_ told me to take care of it. I won't let you get away with this just because you think you'll look weak."  
  
He tucks Athos' hair behind his ear and reaches for his arm.  
  
"Forward, please."  
  
Athos pulls his arm in front of his body, lifting his shoulder in a half-shrug like he knows will be most effective. Aramis gently lays the end of the tape on his arm and rubs it, quickly and hard. Athos feels the pull of his arm being held up by the tape and closes his eyes as Aramis vigorously rubs it. The second piece of tape ( _Backwards please love, that's it_ ) settles his shoulder, and Aramis moves away to let Athos swing his arm around.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Athos nods. It does feel better, more solid, like he has to do less work to keep it in the right place. He hadn’t really realized how much energy he was spending on keeping it up where it should be until he didn't have to, and the relief is nice. He goes to pull the shirt over his head, and Porthos gives him a look. Wordlessly, he hands the shirt over, allows himself to be manhandled into it.  
  
"C'mere," Porthos rumbles softly behind him. Athos tucks his head into Porthos' chest and allows himself to be drawn down into the bed. He hears Aramis get up and put the tape on the dresser and then wander back to bed. His eyes are already drifting shut, and while he knows that Aramis and Porthos are probably discussing him, he is too tired to care. He falls asleep like that, being held by Porthos off his hurt shoulder and cradled like something precious- like someone precious.  
  
The next day at practice, he doesn't miss the satisfied look on Coach's face when he notices the tape on Athos' arm, or the way he looks better rested than he has all semester.  
  
They finish practice and get out of the water three hours later, starting the cold walk to the locker rooms. Athos turns towards Aramis as they walk.  
  
"Thank you," he says.  
  
"Of course," Aramis chirps. "Much better when- what was it? Ah yes, when your _shoulder_ doesn't feel like it's on _fire_ from the inside?"  
  
He's referencing a complaint Athos made a week and a half ago, when Aramis first asked how he was doing and if he wanted either of them to do anything for him. Athos knew he should not have said that, not when Aramis was that sober, and so, to be quite honest, he was expecting to have his words used against him.  
  
"Yes," Athos sighs. Porthos laughs and claps him on the back.  
  
"You had it comin'," he states jovially.  
  
"I suppose I did," Athos says. He pulls on a pair of old, worn-out grey sweats. He reaches for the t-shirt he placed on top of the bag, only to find that it is no longer there. He turns to glare at Porthos.  
  
"I can get my own shirt on."  
  
"I know. Arms up, Athos." Athos puts his arms up and lets Porthos pull the shirt over his head, careful not to peel up the ends of the tape on accident.  
  
"There ya go," he says, and swings his flannel, usually tied around his waist, over Athos' shoulders so that it drapes there like some sort of cape. As Athos pulls his arms through the sleeves, he grabs Athos' swim bag and hurls that over his shoulder, next to his own.  
  
"I'm not an invalid," Athos grumbles.  
  
"We are aware, Athos," Aramis says softly.  
  
"Jus' let us take care of you, yeah?" Porthos' voice is gentle, and Athos can feel himself nodding. They head towards the dining hall together, as it is now 11:30am and officially time for more food, and Athos briefly is reminded of how much he needs them- their company, their care, their love. He pulls Porthos into a little side hug that becomes a full hug soon enough. Aramis joins in, and they stand there on the sidewalk like that for a long moment holding each other, all for one and one for all.

**Author's Note:**

> If Tumblr is more your thing, I'm also there at privateerstudies!


End file.
